


Makoharu Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Free! Character songs, Gay, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about makoharu. Can be read separately unless specified and will hopefully range from fluff to hard nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the lyrics in this fic are from JOY, the character song of Haruka and A Sea Breeze Friendship, the character song of Makoto. Seriously go read the English translation of these lyrics. THE FUCKERS ARE SINGING ABOUT EACH OTHER! If that doesn't make them totally gay for one another I don't know what will convince you...
> 
> This might be an individual fic or I'll add more chapters with more drabbles. I'm not sure.... Either way, expect more makoharu

Makoto took pride in the fact that he knew absolutely everything there was to know about Nanase Haruka. Sure, everyone knew he loved water and an odd diet consisting of only mackerel, but Makoto knew so much more. He knew that Haru's face was a brightly lit canvas and only he could translate the meaning. The sparkle that those cerulean eyes would cast when he found something desirable or how his nose scrunched up at the end just slightly when he was annoyed. 

Haru also had quite a sadistic streak and loved to tease the other boys in their group, especially Nagisa, and with that deadpan monotone of his most of the time they didnt even realize that Haru was doing it which made it all the more funnier. 

He was also susceptible to colds in the colder weather (partly because the boy refused to keep his pants on) and at the first sign of a sneeze Mako brought out the packet of tissues he started carrying around especially for this occasion. 

Yes, he could read him like a book and people often noted their wordless conversations towards each other. Makoto always said this was formed because of a life time together but really he knew it was because he had spent every waking moment absorbing everything he could about the other boy. He found him fascinating. And this probably wouldn't be the case if Haru wasn't the stoic little waterdere that he was. 

So yes, Makoto knew everything. And yet....

Haru was taking one of his abnormally long baths while Makoto helped himself to whatever was in the fridge and on the game shelf. That's when he heard it; a faint sound, yet he could just make out Haru's voice lilting out from underneath the bathroom door. Makoto usually wouldn't pry and he wouldn't this time but it sounded suspiciously like singing and he knew that Haru did not sing. Did he?

He stepped out of the bedroom and down the hall where the bathroom was at. Steam was coming out from under the door. Haru liked his baths hot much to the nagging of Makoto that it wasn't good for his skin. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. Sure enough he could make out a few lines: 

I wonder if the scenery from that time

Still connects us together

My mind’s trapped between yes or no

We are conscious of each other

Without hiding those irritated eyes

You don’t know the identity of that feeling

Makoto stepped back genuinely shocked. Haru was singing... And if memory was serving him correctly the song was about a joyous romance. Why was Haru singing a love song? An unpleasant feeling stirred in Makoto's gut. This was a surprising find about his best friend. He actually had quite a lovely voice. So different from the gruff monotone that he usually used. This was high and full of expression. One that most people thought Haru incapable of showing. He pressed his ear back to the door.

The feelings brought back so clearly were someday’s joy

Pretending to have forgotten, I somehow really forgot them

The time when I was with him who laughed so much

Won’t pass as just the result of childishness

They were genuinely full of joy

'Him.' Was Haru singing about a guy? The lyrics suspiciously sounded like them and their childhood. But no....Haru would never...

Makoto found himself opening the door and slipping inside. Haru's eyes were slipped shut, nose barely skimming the water, and ears jammed with his IPod's earphones. (The case was waterproof since the guy was around water so much). Makoto perched himself on the toilet and hummed along with the rest of the song. Suddenly lyrics popped into his head and before he could stop himself he was belting them out.

This town is the place where we grew up together

See, everywhere you look, it’s brimming with our memories

The path to school / the ocean steeped in the color of sunset

The time we spent here, surrounded by familiar scenery

Haru's eyes pop open and he's giving Makoto a horrified stare and he knows he should leave and give his friend some privacy but he can't and he doesn't so he just keeps singing. 

Even when you don’t say a word, I somehow always understand you

You might look impassive, but it’s written plainly on your face

When I watch you swim, I can tell you’re having fun

And seeing you like that makes me happy, too

The lyrics come from what seems like a thousand summers together and just being with one another. Haru was so much more than a friend, even more than a best friend. He was who walked with him to school everyday and timed his morning routine so they could leave together. Who knew his deepest fears and never made fun of him. Who protected him when the darkness came flooding in. 

And dammit, Haru is blushing now so Makoto stops the song and just says, “I didn't know you could sing.” 

He grunts in response and slides down further into the water. 

Mako laughs and kneels down beside the tub. “Don't be embarrassed Haru. This means I get to find out more stuff about you.” 

Haru gives him a sideways glance and there's that faint glimmer in his eyes that Makoto knows means he's smiling on the inside. 

“Who was the song about?” 

In response, Haru grabs some soap suds on his fingertips and presses them lightly to Mako's nose. Makoto just laughs again and brushes his lips against the other boy's. The kiss deepens and soon Makoto's shirt is soaking wet and sudsy but he couldn't care one bit because Haru's lips are on his and they are together and that's really all that ever matters. 

Haru breaks away and gives him a menacing glare. “Don't tell anybody.”

Makoto stifles his giggles. “They wouldn't believe me anyway.”


	2. Mutualism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto is sick

He felt Makoto shiver underneath the blanket and wrapped his arms around him.  
“It's just a cold, Haru. You don't have to worry so much.”  
His limbs felt hot to the touch and every few minutes Makoto would cough, a wet sound deep in his lungs. So yes he did.  
“Shut up and let me be the one worrying for once.”  
Makoto gives a weak laughs. “Just don't exhaust yourself because of me.”  
Typical Makoto. Even when he was sick, he was still worrying about someone else. Usually this scenario was the opposite. Haru was always the one with the cold what with him swimming in the middle of fall. And Makoto was always beside him with a warm cloth to place over his head and a heated cup of broth that he made. That had always been the way it worked. Now was Haru's turn.  
His hand travels up Makoto's shirt and starts massaging the muscles underneath. He gives a moan of approval and scoots closer, like Haru's body heat is a divine herb that will cure him of his illness. Soon he's snoring lightly and Haru follows close behind.  
They are at the deserted beaches where they held their training camp. Haru is in his tent, arms stretching out, searching for familiar body but finding he's not there. The storm is raging outside, the sea an ugly temptress. He is out there. And the image of those white coats flash in his mind and his stomach bottoms out.  
Then they are at the beach and Makoto isn't breathing and there isn't anyone around and Haru doesn't know what he will do if Makoto doesn't wake up. Then he turns over and vomits water and all he can do is wilt with relief.  
“Haru you're hurting my shoulders.”  
He wakes to the sound of Makoto's groggy voice and finds his arms in a vice like grip. He quickly releases him and mumbles an apology.  
“It's fine Haru-chan.” Makoto smiles but it doesn't meet his eyes like usual. His face is flushed, sweat beading on his forehead. Haru grabs the towel off his forehead and promptly goes to re wet it.  
He drips some of the water onto the boy's chapped lips and onto his scorching forehead.  
I had a dream about that Ojiichan. He was on his boat and the waves of the sea crashed into him and pulled him under and I couldn't breathe or see anything and I knew I was experiencing him drowning. It was awful.”  
Of course Makoto would dream about the grandpa instead of his own brush with death. He was so selfless. A saint. And all Haru could do was hold on for dear life and hoped he never lost him again.  
“I dreamed too.”  
Makoto's eyes go wide, then soften. Of course he knows without him even saying. His gentle fingers brush Haru's bangs and guides his head down where his ear is placed over his heart. And it's there. Beating. And oh how he needs to hear that sound after that memory. But then he's mentally chastising himself because he's supposed to be comforting Makoto, not the other way around.  
“Mutualism,” Makoto murmurs.  
“Huh?”  
“We learned about it in science class once. It's where both species benefit from the other. It applies to us as well. One couldn't function without the other.”  
Was he really using a science metaphor?  
He must've sensed Haru's confusion because his chest shakes. “Who else will keep you out of fish tanks, Haru?”  
He grunts in response. “Who would protect you from everything that scares you?”  
Mako gives him a sheepish smile. Haru disappears into the kitchen and comes back with some broth. Makoto starts protesting once he sits down.  
“Haru should rest! Haru is probably hungry-”  
He cuts him off by jamming the spoon in his mouth. “Shut up and let me take care of you.”  
And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah these drabbles are mainly going to be really fluffy but I am going to squeeze some smut in there somewhere. God these two are giving me ulcers....


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to come up with a way to get Haru all to himself

If Makoto had to describe what it was like when Haru came over, he would say it was like three children fighting over a beloved toy. Ren and Ran clung to him and rode him like a horse while Makoto silently sulked to himself in the corner. He had always been good at sharing but when it came to Haru, he had quite a bit of shortcomings. Trying to be a good big brother, he'd let Ren and Ran come up with every game imaginable for they and Haru to play. And of course, Haru being the good surogate brother that he was, dealt with it with idle ease. But there had to be some way, any way for Makoto to have Haru all to himself, even for just a moment. 

When Haru stepped onto the genkan, two children locked onto him with vice like grips. 

“Let's play house!”

“No, that's dumb! We're playing tag.”

Haru gave Makoto a 'please help me' look and he quickly worked to untangle his siblings. 

“Haru is guest, you two. Don't behave so impolitely,” he chided. His words were unheeded as Ren and Ran began pulling Haru in two opposite directions. 

“Look what I drew in class Haru-chan!” Ran began but her twin was already elbowing her out of the way. Makoto already knew where this was headed so he figured it was a good a time as any to set his plan in motion.

“Haru and the twins are going to play a different game today.”

Six startled eyes looked on at him in earnest. Haru's looked as if they said, 'what fresh hell are you about to put me through?'

“What kind of game?” Ren started to bounce around as of he had to use the bathroom. 

“It's a search and find game. You and Ran do your very best to hide somewhere really good and then Haru and I will try to find you.”

The twins seemed elated at this idea and promptly ran off somewhere outside the house. Phase one complete. 

Before Haru could say anything, Makoto had him by the wrist and was tugging him into his bedroom. 

“Makoto what are you-”

He breaks him off by slamming him up against the door and forces their lips together. Haru's eyes widen in surprise but melt into the kiss eagerly. Soon they are two dissolving puddles of teenage hormones and heated sighs. Makoto's groin flares as a tongue enters his mouth and paints the upper wall of his mouth. Haru's constant nipping and licking is enough to help push the guilt to the back of his mind. 

Strong hands push him onto the bed and begin to explore his chest. Fingers trace over the lines in his stomach, lightening at the more sensitive areas. Haru's gaze makes Makoto shiver. It's the look he gets when he's around water: his eyes come alive and dance. The brilliant blues forming into their own pools as they run up and down Makoto's frame. 

“Beautiful.”

Barely a whisper but it sends Makoto over the edge. His eyes cloud and he moans a 'Haru' and then the other teenager's shirt is off and their lips are connected once again. 

Fingers tangle into Haru's silky locks and pull him close, closer until his breath his hitching into his ear and little moans and pants barely escape the proximity of their mouths. 

“This is a nice twist in events.” Haru whispers into his ear. His breath is ticklish. 

“I had to find some way to get you all to myself.”

Haru smirks. “Selfish Makoto.”

He fake pouts which earns a light nibble from the other boy. Really he is anything but, however, anyone caught in the force that was Haru's beautiful body was bound to get a little selfish. 

Their mouths had just found each others again when the door bursts open and two figures throw themselves upon them. 

“Onii-chan was supposed to look for us! But instead he was here playing with Makoto.” Ren pouts and pounds his little fists onto Makoto's exposed chest. 

“No fair!” Ran whines. She throws her arms around Haru, who has gone red all the way to the tip of his ears. 

Makoto can't help but laugh. Really he was dumb to think he could get any privacy. 

“I'm sorry. Why don't we all watch a movie to make up for it?”

Ren and Ran quickly agree and Haru puts his, well Makoto's shirt, back on while he pops in the disc. 

As the movie starts to play, they are separated yet again by the twins straddling their chests but Makoto doesn't mind so much this time as their fingers interlock through the film, toes playing a light dance with the others. And of course, the smell of Haru's shirt doesn't hurt much, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this doesn't suck when describing intimacy! But really makoharu are great muses


	4. A Fish Out of Water Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds a merman

Makoto Tachibana had a problem. There was a merman in his bathtub, or should he say a lack there of. That little devil Nagisa...if it hadn't been for him and his stupid suggestion of a late night skinny dip (really the child had boundary issues and Makoto had assertive issues but that was beside the point) then they wouldn't have found the creature beached on the sand gasping for breath. And of course Makoto had to be the one to take it home because if he couldn't say no to a cat then how could he say no to a supposed mythical creature?

And here the creature is now. With no tail. Shit....

Instead the creature is splashing around the tub playing with the new legs he is sporting. He lifts them up and twists the ankles around and pinches each individual toe. And he has grown other parts too. More intimate parts that his hands are starting to make a beeline for which Makoto quickly stops by throwing a towel over his shoulders.

“Lets get you out of the tub.” He helps him stand but feeble legs quickly topple and Makoto's head hits the soap rack with a bang. 

Cool fingers thread through his hair as Makoto blinks the stars from his eyes. He'd never gotten a chance to look before but the merman's (or ex merman) eyes are incredibly blue. They dance in the light and he can see his reflection staring back at him. He was actually quite handsome what with his black locks and toned chest...He didn't look like a creature from the sea at all. 

A sniffing sound accompanies the ten digits and he looks up to see the merman inhaling him. Makoto goes stiff and tries to pull away but he latches on tighter pulling him closer. 

“I suppose I'd smell different than what you're used to, huh?”

The merman coos in response. A deep growling sound from his throat that brings heat to his cheeks. 

The merman's nose is on his face now and oh god, his body pressed against newly formed genitalia. He jumps up and grabs ahold of the creature. 

“Let's try this again!” 

This time he is able to lead him to his bedroom where he quickly flings open his dresser. 

“I hope my clothes fit.” He mutters. 

The creature hops on the bed and stares at everything in fascination. Makoto pulls out one of his favorite shirts, an orange and yellow striped one with a pocket on the front. He tries in vain to guide the man's arms through but he keeps tugging on Makoto's clothes, either trying to figure out how they work or get them off. Did mermaids get horny?

Finally he manages to dress him and guide him down to the kitchen when Nagisa calls. 

“Mako-chan! We should bring him to school!” This is the first piece of pseudo-logic out of the boy's mouth when he hears that their merman had grown legs. 

“Nagisa, he doesn't even know how clothes work. I shouldn't even leave him at home today.”

As if to prove him right, the creature promptly gravitates towards the stove and lights one of the burners. Makoto quickly shoes him away but he makes a grab for his apron and throws it on upside down. 

“You have to come to school! Everyone will be suspicious if you don't.”

He sighs. The little imp was right. If he didn't go, someone was bound to come over and give him the work he had missed for today. 

“Mako-chan, should come up with a name!”

“You name pets, not...” What was this? Could you name a mythical creature? What if he had a name? Well he probably couldn't communicate if he did anyway. He thinks for a moment. 

“Ive always liked the name Haru.”

Nagisa snickers into the phone. “You're giving him a girls name. Ah! It fits with the rest. Clever!”

Makoto hangs up after that because Haru (as he will now go by) is pulling out fish from the freezer. 

“Stop!” He shouts but not before several packs of mackerel fall out. Haru picks one up and hands it to him. Those cerulean eyes dance with anticipation. 

“You want fish? Isn't that cannibalism?”

Haru just gives that deep cooing sound and Makoto relents and starts pan searing the mackerel. 

Haru is completely absorbed in his actions. His eyes are as wide as saucers as Makoto flips the fish and flavors it with sauce. Several times he reaches out to touch the flames but Makoto is quick to slap his hand away. When the fish is good and cooked, he breaks a peace off and holds it out to Haru. 

Instead of taking it, Haru opens his mouth. A little 'ah' slips out. Makoto places the piece of fish on his tongue and Haru swallows it down eagerly. 

“You like?”

In reply, Haru takes the chopsticks and suck on them. When Makoto tries to take them away, they are replaced by Makoto's fingers. His tongue is slippery against his digits and he's not even making an effort to quiet the sucking sounds. Haru releases his fingers with a pop and opens his mouth for more. 

“I'm going to give you a plate this time, Haru. You should learn to eat like a human.” 

As if he understands, Haru goes to the table and sits down. Makoto tries to show him how to handle the sticks but he keeps dropping them so he eventually relents and lets him eat with his hands. 

“I have to go to school now. Try to behave until I get back.” 

Haru is absorbed in the mackerel and doesn't look up as he closes the door behind him. 


	5. A Fish Out of Water Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Makoto...

Stupid Nagisa. Truly the guy was either an idiot or extremely evil. He was the reason now that they were traipsing through the department store. With a merman. Who was attracting lots of attention. 

Makoto had been a nervous wreck all day at school. And his fears had come to pass when he came home and found his house in total chaos. Magazines were ripped to shreds, the stove was on and had almost set the house on fire, the bathtub was running over. And where does he find Haru? Rummaging through his bedroom, getting into every intimate nook and cranny exposing it. When he had pulled out a pack of condoms and started using them as balloons he'd almost died. 

He had tried to yell but the creature had gotten frightened and shrunk away and Makoto started feeling guilty like he always did so he started hugging him instead. And that's when Haru had ran his hands up under his shirt and he'd jumped back from a mixture of shock and arousal. 

“Maybe if we take him outside he can observe other people. Then he'll behave more normal.”

Really Makoto should stop listening to Nagisa because that was working out just peachy. 

Haru lost it when he saw the fish tank. He had to admit, he had been much to blame as Nagisa when they took him into the aquarium. (Haru had been obsessed with the dolphins). But thinking that Haru was homesick was just to much for the gentle giant to handle and he'd relented. 

Haru's eyes settled on a massive empty tank in the middle of the aisle. It was freshly clean and smelled of chlorine. Before Makoto or Nagisa could even get a grip on him, Haru had stripped off all his clothes and dived head first into the tank. 

Water went everywhere. Ladies started screaming. Little kids were either crying or laughing. And Nagisa even asked if he could join. The manager had ran over to them and escorted them out. They weren't welcome back.

Haru sat on a mall bench looking confused and a bit sad.

“You can't dive into fish tanks Haru-chan.” Makoto tried to explain. He didn't know if the creature could understand but he gave him a questioning glance so he continued. 

“Shop owners don't like it when you do that. It's bad business.” 

And tells everyone you're crazy. But Makoto didn't say that. Haru was generally less perky after that and settled for holding Makoto's hand for the rest of the trip. 

Nagisa found a romance boutique and thought it would be funny to go inside. Makoto didn't have much use for this stuff although the girls at school fervently tried. He had always brushed them off not knowing what gender he truly preferred. 

There were posters all inside that showed couples kissing, holding hands, and just being lovey dovey. Haru became enamored with them. 

“This is how couples act Haru-chan!” He made kissing pantomimes in the air which resembled penguin movements more than a couple. He threw his arms around a phantom person and pretended to dip them, kissing them passionately. 

“You try, Haru!”

Haru looks around. His eyes settle on Makoto and before he can even blink, has been swooped down and a gentle pair of lips settle on his. His face feels like its on fire. People gasp and turn around to stare, pointing and laughing. His emotions battle between embarrassment and longing. All he knows for sure is that Haru's lips feel right and that he certainly is a fast learner. 

When they come up for air, Nagisa is doubled over laughing. He was really going to kill that kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this fic by itself. I have it posted on my profile! 
> 
> Expect more drabbles! Seriously these two have given me the writing bug.


	6. I'll Take the Ocean, You Take the Moon

The ocean. The biggest body of water in the entire universe. And to Haru, made all the rivers and pools in the world look meek in comparison. But anyone knowing Haru knew he wasn't picky when it came to water. Water for him was a source of comfort. Freedom. A way to forget all his worries and stress and just concentrate on the way his body moved with the current. People called him a prodigy. He just called it an obsession. 

Being a swimmer, there was a high chance that one could drown. Haru had almost died in a river once when he was ten. Thankfully someone had been nearby and knew CPR. Makoto, of course, had his fateful encounter with the wretched temptress at Gou's Training Camp of Hell. But Makoto was one who always thought of others before even himself. And the very fear he harbored for the ocean wasn't because he could drown again, but it could take away someone he loved. 

Of course he never said anything to Haru. Throughout the whole training camp he could feel his green eyes boring into his back, constantly watching him. Trying to keep him safe. And while Haru loved water; loved the ocean, he loved Makoto more. So his trips into the ocean slowed. 

Not completely of course. He couldn't stay away from the water. It was impossible. Like asking a fish to breathe on dry land. But for Makoto's sake he went less frequently. 

Whenever they would begin their morning walk to school, the ocean the backdrop of the scene, Makoto would say something along the lines of, “It's warming some. You can go swimming soon.” 

Haru would just grunt and not trust himself to make a comment. But Makoto soon caught on anyway. He knew him to well. Maybe even better than Haru knew himself. And so when Haru stood along the sandy shoreline, toes just grazing the surface, he couldn't feign surprise when he heard Makoto's voice. 

“I know what you've been doing.”

Haru's fingers, poised on the buttons of his shirt, pause. It was fruitless to deny. So he stays quiet. 

“I'm not going to keep you away from something you love so much.”

“I see the way your eyes get whenever I, or someone close to you steps into the sea. It's him all over again.” He didn't have to say who the 'he' was. 

Makoto gives a slight sigh. “It's worse when you stay away. Then I know it's my fault that I'm robbing you of something that you love so much. And I would never do that. Even if I'm afraid.” 

Strong arms wrap themselves around Haru's waist. He is about to turn around, to encompass himself in that warmth, when suddenly he is pushed and falls face first into the sea. 

He comes up splashing and spluttering and Makoto is doubled over laughing. 

“Silly Haru.” He holds out his hand and Haru grasps onto it. But instead of hauling himself up, he pulls Makoto in. 

“Haru! What was that for? I had my school uniform on! Now it's all wet!”

A small smile flits across Haru's face. Makoto juts out his bottom lip. 

“Haru is so cruel.” But he's smiling as he says it. 

They haul themselves out of the ocean and collapse upon the sand. Makoto wraps Haru's jacket around him, which he was smart enough to take off. 

“Haru really does care, doesn't he?”

In response, he pulls one arm free from the makeshift blanket and flicks the bigger teen on the forehead. 

They stay there for the longest. Makoto's arm wrapped around Haru, chin resting on his shoulder, staring at the ocean. 

The sea was a dauntless being. She could twist her temper within moments and become so hostile yet so serene within a matter of seconds. As long as he had his friends, Makoto would glandly battle his fear and swim. As long as Haru was by his side, Makoto could weather that storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the post going around on Tumblr saying that Haru would give up the ocean for Makoto. This is my take on it. 
> 
> This is so fluffy, you will have cavities I'm so sorry...
> 
> Also I hope they aren't OOC. I really tried hard to keep them in character. Especially Makoto because I didn't want to write something that he wouldn't say. I hope I succeeded.


	7. Inseparable Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is made. It fails horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, some nsfw

“Haru-chan! So forceful...”

Haru has Makoto locked in a vice like grip, pulling him up the stone slabs where his house lie in wait. 

“Can't wait anymore.”

All Makoto can do is try to keep from tripping as Haru pulls him up the steps and into the house...

***

“Disgusting,” Rin muttered. 

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan really have become more couple like recently, haven't they?” 

Rin looks over to the table where the two were linked by a pair of earphones and stuffing scones into each others faces. 

“Disgusting,” he murmurs again. 

Nagisa laughs at him and the other boy, what was his name? Rei.. Pushes up his glasses for the umpteenth time.

“Those two wouldn't last long without each other.” Rei says. 

And it was true. Those two were attached at the fucking hip. As he watches their heads bob down low, noses almost touching, he shivers. Not that he had a homophobic state of mind. He really did wish his two friends happiness. But Rin had always believed that intimate moments were not to be shown to the public eye. Call him old fashioned. 

They had been the talk of the school recently. Of course, it was a long ongoing rumor that the two had a secret affection for the other, it was another thing entirely for the two to walk around school hands interlocked. 

He had unwillingly heard all about it from Gou. 

'You should have seen Chigusa-chan's face! She was so upset. I guess she secretly liked Makoto...A lot of girls did.'

Tch...Didn't they know that was a lost call? 

Rin is startled out of his thoughts when Nagisa slams his hands down onto the table.

“I know! We should see how long we can keep them apart! Like a game.” He smiles mischievously.

“That's incredibly mean, Nagisa. I won't do that to Makoto and Haruka-senpai.”

“Aww but Rei-chan...”

The sudden guffawing of Rin makes both of his companions jump. 

“I like this idea. What do you have in mind?”

It was to be a bet. Whoever could keep Makoto and Haru apart the longest for the rest of the day won. 

“I wonder who will catch on first.” Nagisa says with a grin. 

“Makoto, of course.” Rin spits out. Haru was to damn dense to notice anything that didn't involve water. 

“I think you have miscalculated Haru and Makoto's bond. He will surely notice that we are up to something.”

Nagisa rolls his eyes and shoots his arm up into the air. “Enough technical talk! Let's get started!”

He counts down from three on his fingers and thrusts his palm into the center. Rei quickly follows. Rin relents with an eyeroll. 

***

Rei's Strategy: 

The most sure fire way to achieve your goal is to get rid of the obstacle blocking your path. Since Haru and Makoto could both be thought of as problematic, he would have to single out one. He figured Makoto would be his best calculation. 

Rei walks up to the brown headed man and taps him on the shoulder. Four pairs of eyes turn to him. Makoto's are kind and gentle. Haru's are...well he looked incredibly pissed for Rei at interrupting. 

“I'm very sorry, but could Makoto-senpai please come and help me with something?”

A pair of blue eyes shoot him a menacing glance. “He's busy at the moment.” 

Makoto laughs. “Don't be rude, Haru. I won't be long.” A hand snakes out to graze Haru's cheek. No physical contact. Rei will not lose this quick! He grabs Makoto's wrist before the landing and is pulling him away muttering “sorry, sorry, sorry” as they go. 

“So what did you need help with?” Makoto says when they are a fair distance away. 

Rei is struggling to come up with a valid reason. The most logical would be a problem connected to swimming. But he had recently bought a new pair of jammers and goggles so he wasn't wanting for anything. The next best option would be a type of problem that only two guys could talk about. The burning in his lower regions quickly gave him an idea. 

“Do you remember the day that Nagisa forcefully shaved me?”

Makoto's face turns bright red, testament to the teens prudishment. Before he can lose his nerve, Rei dips forward into a bow. 

“I've been burning for over a week now and I'm not sure that's normal.”

Makoto squeaks out a little, “huh?!” Rei's face is burning from embarrassment. Stupid Nagisa... He always seemed to be the catalyst with these types of situations. 

“I-I don't really have any experience....Rin is the one who shaves his legs...”

“I'm sorry you've misunderstood! I didn't mean my legs.”

If his face wasn't red before it is now. And Makoto looks like he wants to sink into the ground. 

“Well...I...uh...a cream maybe..?” Makoto's words turn into a choked strangle and Rei holds up his hand in a gesture to stop. 

“Thank you senpai. You've helped enough.”

Makoto sighs in visible relief and the rest of the walk is met in silence. Haru gives Rei a strange look as Makoto regains his seat. 

“Only five minutes...that's weak Rei-chan.”

Rei snaps at the blonde to shut up and sulks back into his chair. 


	8. Inseperable Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, some nsfw

Nagisa's Strategy:

The two teens are met with surprise as Nagisa throws his arms around them. 

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! They have a manga store nearby. Someone take me!”

If Rei's plan was formulas and hypothesis then Nagisa's was plain immaturity. Forget all that complicated stuff. He'd just wing it. 

“Can't you do that on your own, Nagisa?” 

Makoto had said it in the nicest way possible but he was clearly annoyed. 

“But there's a new volume of Doraemon on sale and I want back up in case someone tries to snatch it!”

Nagisa turns his pleading eyes on Haru. He mutters something about it being to much effort and goes back to sipping on his drink. 

“I guess that leaves Mako-chan!”

The bigger teen chuckles and pushes back his seat. A hint of annoyance flicks across Haru's face and he's just about to tell the younger boy to buzz off when Makoto pats him on the head. 

“Be good.”

Nagisa chirps happily and latches on to Makoto's arm. The manga store is on the upper floor of the mall and they have to walk at least ten kilometers before they reach the escalator. 

“Nagisa...”

The blonde turns and finds his friend regarding him with a strange expression. He cocks his head in question. 

“You should be more careful about other people's personal space.”

The teen laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. “I'm no good at that.”

“Just try for Rei.”

He had a distinct feeling he knew what Makoto was talking about but the image of Rei and an eel pop into his head and he can make no promises. 

They reach the manga store and Nagisa bounds inside happily. He loved manga. And there were so many. Bishounen, action, comedy....he grabs several volumes off a nearby shelf and starts to flip through them. He occasionally shows one to Makoto who's perusing through the drama section. 

“Didn't you come here for something specific?”

“That's right, Doraemon.”

“The newest issue of that doesn't come out till next month.” The clerk's voice cuts through the store. Nagisa's gut twists as Makoto scowls at him.

“Nagisa....” He swats at him with the manga he's holding it but he dances away laughing. 

His time was twenty minutes. Well worth getting hit. 

Rin's Strategy:

Tch...amateurs. Targeting Makoto was the quickest way to defeat. There was only one way to win this war. 

A shadow passes over Haru. He looks up into a smiling row of shark teeth who quickly mouth the word water. His chair flies backward and both are racing towards the large fountain at the tail end of the mall. 

They splash around for thirty-five minutes before they are cited for public indecency and are promptly thrown out. Well worth it. 

***

“Haru, what are you-”

He silences Makoto's next words with a kiss, breaking away and working little ones up and down his neck line. His tongue flits out and traces its way across the hollow of his throat. A groan resonates beneath him.

“Are you sure it's okay to ditch them like that?”

“Do you want to stop and go back?”

This elicits a 'hell no' from Makoto and a throaty laugh from Haru. He slides a finger into the button of the pants and releases it with a snap. Soon Makoto's pants pool around his ankles while a hand rubs its way across the large bulge before it. 

“So big...” 

The face beneath his flushes red like it always does when Haru talks about intimate things. It pushes him to be naughty. And naughty he is for he takes the fabric between his teeth and pulls it down with a jerk letting the member spring free. 

Makoto lets out a gasp as cool air hits his throbbing erection and hungry eyes salivate. 

Haru starts with a gentle tugging motion; switching between fast and slow jerks. Makoto arches into his palm, the sensation enough to make tiny moans spring free from his lips.

A wet mouth encloses itself around his dick and suckles on the head, tongue darting out of the little slit at the top. Involuntarily he careens upward and for a moment he's worried about choking his lover but Haru just takes him in sheath and all. 

Suddenly Haru is jerking him off and tracing little circles on his balls with his tongue. 

“Ah!” A familiar sensation enters his groin but before he can cum, Haru is ripping off his clothes and grabbing the lube from the upper desk drawer. He squeezes some onto Makoto's fingers. 

“Prepare me.”

Such a simple command but it makes his knees turn to jelly and Haru's ass turns around to face him as he slides in a digit. 

Haru's nails dig into his skin as he enters a second finger. He hooks them into a practiced angle where he has found that sweet spot oh, so many times. His back arches like a cat when fingers graze the spot; his fingers are replaced by his aching organ as Haru seats himself over Makoto and pushes him inside. 

Damn! It feels so hot...and Haru's face has that perfect cloudy expression whenever they make love. Where his teeth bite down on his lower lip and his cheeks are perfectly flushed. They are both fully naked and Makoto can't help but think he has never seen anything so beautiful as Haru's body responding just so to his. 

He guides his lover down and suckles on a sensitive spot on his collar bone. It will leave a mark. But right now Makoto could care less. 

Haru starts thrusting faster, faster and oh! Stars appear behind his eyes, white liquid dripping onto the other's stomach. At the sight of Haru's orgasm, he himself comes with a shout and then they are both lying against one another, gasping for breath. 

Haru can't help but smirk when three bodies burst into the room ten minutes later with a strategically forgotten IPod clutched in Rin's hand. They find them twisted in the sheets, legs entangled together, covers barely covering their most intimate places. 

Makoto shrieks with embarrassment.

Haru gives them a mocking grin.

“It's not beautiful,” Rei murmurs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, with my longer drabbles, this can be read in one piece. It's posted as a separate work on my profile.


	9. Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers lewd drawings of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee! More NC-17!

“H-haru? What are you doing?”

Haru's head is bent over a thick sketchbook in his lap. The pencil is moving furiously making faint sounds on the paper. It's a peaceful scene. Winter had set in at a rapid pace and that meant no swimming. Poor Haru had taken to extra long soaks in the tub where occasionally Makoto would join him. 

He pinches the socked foot that's resting in his lap when the question goes ignored. 

“Nothing really.”

He stifles a laugh. “It's rare to see Haru drawing. Can I see?”

“No.”

Makoto is taken aback by the abrasiveness in Haru's tone. Sensing his hurt Haru quickly adds, “It's not that good.”

Typical Haru. He contents himself to going back to the novel he's reading. The characters lose their meaning though as Makoto's eyes keep getting drawn back to his boyfriend's expression. His nose is pinched in concentration and hands flying at breakneck speed. The tick tick tick only adds to his growing curiosity. 

Haru quickly flies off the bed and murmurs that he's going to the restroom. Before he can stop himself, Makoto's hands grab the sketchbook. His mouth drops open. He could feel a deep burning sensation resonating in his stomach. 

Haru was drawing pictures of him.

And not just any pictures. As Makoto flips through the book he finds himself in every lewd position imaginable. In one drawing his hand is on his dick furiously pumping himself. In another he's kneeling on the bed fingers knuckle deep inside. He is in every position imaginable. Some look incredibly uncomfortable. Others are...erotic. Haru is in some, massaging Makoto, sucking him, riding him furiously. It's messy and has a raw sort of beauty. 

Is this what Haru imagined? They had had sex before. But nothing of the magnitude in the drawings. Was he lacking something? Did Haru not enjoy it when they had sex? He flips the page and sees a half finished portrait. This must have been what Haru had been working on before. 

They were lying naked on Makoto's bed, legs entangled in the covers. A serene look painted both of their faces. Haru's especially. He looked so happy. There was that rare smile that he rarely showed. It made the larger teen melt slightly. Who knew Haru was this sensual? 

“What are you doing?” 

Makoto's heart sky rockets at the voice. He fumbles for the sketchbook but it lands with a thud on his big toe. 

“Ow!” He cries. “Haru, I'm sorry! I was just curious. I shouldn't have looked. I should have respected your privacy. I hope you can forgive me!”

Haru says nothing. Just picks up the pad and sits down on the bed. 

He starts to apologize again but Haru holds out a hand to silence him. “It's okay, Makoto.”

“Good,” he murmurs. “Um..can I ask you a question?”

The way Haru avoids his gaze tells him that he's extremely embarrassed. 

“Sure...” 

“Well...um....are you bored?”

Blue eyes snap to full alert. His thumbs fiddle together. “Of course not. They're just fantasies. Sex with Makoto could never be boring.”

Makoto glomps him. “Haru!” 

Arms accommodate to where Makoto is pressed fully against him, lips pressed softly to his nape. Makoto brings his knee to fit into the space of Haru's crotch. He pushes him down onto the bed and slathers his lips with kisses. Haru catches each one, slipping his tongue into the pocky scented breath. He flits the slick muscle over the upper wall of his mouth making Makoto's breath hitch. 

He slides the sketchbook from Haru's grip and flips to one of the drawings. 

“Let's try this one, Haru-chan.” Makoto flashes him a smile that makes the other mans knees turn to jelly. 

“We don't have to...don't make yourself uncomfortable because of me.” 

“But I want to. Haru means so much to me. If I'm with him, I'll be fine.” He's rewarded with a rare blush flaring across Haru's cheeks. 

Hands and knees quickly discard each others pants and Haru arches up to snake against his lover's hardened erection. He swallows a moan which makes Haru arch into him again. 

“Make that sound some more.” 

He lets out a suppressed sound from deep within his throat that Haru stifles with a kiss. This was nothing like their ordinary kisses. This was hot and wet and full of aching desire. They pull apart just slightly and let their tongues capture the saliva running from the others mouth. Makoto inhales Haru's banana scented spit with hunger. 

He rubs a thumb over Haru's clavicle and nips him hard, switching between suckling and biting. Soon there is a glaring red spot which is easily unveiled from under any shirt. 

“You've never left a mark before.” Haru whispers. “We'll get some weird looks tomorrow.”

“Let them look. I don't care.” And it was true. For once, all Makoto cared about was the feeling of Haru's skin against his and how his hand felt rubbing on a certain area. 

Soon both teens are completely naked, Haru in Makoto's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. They've had sex before. But mostly just hasty quickies in the boys locker room. Here they are completely free and Makoto is free to explore Haru's body all he desires. He finds that he's most sensitive around his nipples and responds eagerly when Makoto takes each one in his mouth and sucks it like a pocky stick. 

Haru loves to fist his fingers through his lovers hair and alternate between pulling and brushing it out of his eyes. His face, usually void of emotions, light up with a multitude of expressions as Makoto takes his member in his hand and jerks. 

“Please do that harder!” He rasps into Makoto's neck. Makoto remembers how he likes to touch his own self and tries those techniques on Haru. A shout bubbles from between Haru's clenched lips. He thumbs the slit and Haru arches out of his lap. 

“Shit!” 

Makoto leans him back and traces the opening with his tongue this time. Haru's fist clench into the sheets, letting out a breathy moan. 

“I-inside...” he pants. 

“Eh! Are you sure?” 

He swallows loudly making Makoto's dick twitch. 

“Where is your-”

“In the top of my chest of drawers.” 

Makoto goes to retrieve the lubricant, missing the warmth of his lovers body. 

“You shouldn't keep intimate items such as this in an open place.” 

“S-shut up. And who's going to see it?” 

The bed creaks as Makoto settles back onto it and pours a dime size amount on his fingertips. He pushes one finger gingerly inside, reveling in Haru's wanton expression. 

The heat against his digit makes him wonder how his dick would feel in there. He pushes in another finger, then another; thrusting them softly then a bit harder. Haru's pants have grown quicker and hitch just slightly. 

He takes his fingers out and slathers his dick in the slippery substance. The blue eyes teen watches keenly as Makoto settles himself into position and slides in..a little further...all the way. Haru's mouth forms a little 'o' as he takes all of his lover in. He leans up to kiss him, Makoto meeting him and thrusting lightly. 

Haru wraps his legs around him as he moves to meet each moment. They settle into a rhythm alternating between soft and harder movements. Claws rake into his back and Makoto discovers that his boyfriend likes it a bit rough. He digs into the skin of his ass, leaving Haru to mutter faster which he eagerly complies. 

Haru's ragged pants turn into high pitched whines as Makoto unseat him and slams him back down. Eager hands push him back and he is treated to the glorious sight of Haru riding him. 

A milky white substance spurts onto his chest and Haru collapses into his open arms as his orgasm rips through him. 

Strong hands rub taut muscles as Haru tries to catch his breath. 

“Sorry..I came on you.” 

Makoto kisses him and reassures him it's okay. It was more than okay. As he savers the sight of Haru, his own hand reaches down and starts to stroke himself. He comes quickly with the assistance of Haru's mouth and soon both are entangled in the sheets breathing in the scent of sex and sweat. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Makoto whispers into his friend's ear. 

“...Better.” A quick smile flits across his lip. 

Makoto wraps his arms around the smaller teen and quickly falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo....so don't try to tell me that Haru wouldn't sketch the sexiness that is Makoto. He is so good at capturing detail ;) 
> 
> I figure they are in an established relationship but really haven't down anything besides a few handjobs.


	10. November 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Makoto's birthday!

Makoto pulls back the sliding door to Haru’s home and is greeted by a chorus of “Happy Birthday!” At first he is too shocked to say anything but then he drops his duffel bag on the floor and lets his friends sweep him inside. 

“Everyone is here! You guys didn’t have to go all out.” Makoto blushes in spite of himself. Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Rin, and even one of Samezuka’s swimmers-Makoto thought his name was Nitori-were all crowded around a dining table complete with drinks and pizza. 

“Eh, don’t say that Makoto-senpai! We wanted to.” Gou points a finger in his face and wags it like she was reprimanding a dog. 

Aww Mako-chan, now you’re older than me again…Guess I’ll have to work harder to catch up.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Nagisa! You’re spraying food on me.”

Makoto gives a small laugh as Rei wipes off his glasses with the edge of his shirt. Rin is suddenly there with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m not really good at these types of situations…So, anyway, happy birthday.” The grey headed youth who was sitting beside him bows and stammers to repeat.  
Makoto can hardly contain the blush crawling up his cheeks. Everyone…they were all here. And for him no less.

“Thank you every-huh? Suddenly he notices that a certain stoic faced youth was missing. “Where’s Haru?”

“Check in the kitcken. He’s been in there the whole day.” Rin juts his finger behind him and Makoto quickly jogs to the room. 

“Haru, where-oh!”

On the countertop sits an elaborate cake with chocolate icing (his favorite flavor) topped with ripe juicy strawberries. Haru was bent over, tongue sticking out slightly, as he uses a bag of icing to decorate the center  
.  
He glances up at Makoto and smiles, wipes his hand across his face which leaves a thick streak of icing smearing his features. For once, the swimmer was wearing a shirt under his apron and mixed with the smell of batter and frosting made for an erotic sight.

Makoto covers the distance between them and reaches out with his tongue to scoop the icing away. He now has a perfect view of the cake which has a dolphin and an orca intertwined together with a butterfly, penguin, and a shark floating around them. 

“So much detail, Haru. I don’t know what to say.” 

Haru chooses that time to stick a strawberry in Makoto’s mouth. “Just eat it. Then I’ll be happy.” 

Before he can restrain himself, Makoto throws his arms around the smaller teen and brings him close. He smells like a mixture of chlorine and baking soda and all Makoto wants to do is bury himself in this person’s body and never leave. Haru’s lips find his and Makoto revels in the sweet taste of his breath before Nagisa pokes his head in and starts giggling. 

“Oh! Makoto is receiving one of his presents early!” 

Haru launches an empty soda can at him. 

They head into the living room where the cake is set down and candles lit. Nagisa and Gou quickly launch into a bad rendition of “Happy Birthday” but Rin snaps at them to shut up. 

“Oh! That reminds me.” Gou digs a card out of her purse and hands it to Makoto. “Let’s open up your gifts.” 

Makoto murmers a ‘thank you’ and rips off the seal to the envelope. Inside was a sentimental card and gift certificate to a local sports shop.

“Thank you, Gou-chan.” 

“It’s Kou! And this is practical since you need to stay in top form.” 

Makoto laughs and would have expected nothing less from their fiery manager.  
Rin slides a small package across the table. “This is what I use to glide through the water.” 

Mako almost chokes on his drink when he finds a pink razor inside. Nagisa lets out a high pitch squeak and waves the blade at Rei.  
“Remember when you first shaved, Rei-chan?”

“Don’t bring that up in front of people.” 

The blonde teen snorts then presents his own gift. Inside was Iwatobi with a variety of different swimsuits.  
“You get the premium edition.” 

Apparently the ‘premium edition’ was Iwatobi in a skimpy black bathing suit used only in AV’s. 

Rei ends up giving him a book on track and field methods and even Nitori offers to let them swim in Samezuka’s indoor pool anytime they want. (Haru looks more excited about that than Makoto). 

Finally everyone is looking at Haru who just shrugs into his drink. “My present is too big to unwrap at the moment.”  
This garners snickers from everyone and a blush from Makoto. 

The party levels out a bit after that with everyone doing their own thing. Gou and Nagisa are teasing Rei with Iwatobi-chan, Rin and Nitori have disappeared outside somewhere (Nagisa had heard a rumor that they were dating.) and Makoto and Haru slink into the kitcken, content with feeding each other strawberries and licking frosting off each other’s fingers. 

After everyone goes home and Makoto thanks them one last time, does he finally get to unwrap his final ‘present.’  
Makoto seats Haru on the countertop, his legs thrown around his broad waist, and traces characters onto his lover’s stomach with chocolate icing. 

“Love.” Haru guesses.  
Makoto nods and rewards him with a sloppy kiss. Haru dips his fingers into the chocolate and writes ‘water’ on Makoto’s chest. After he had guessed the word mackerel, saba, and pool, Makoto curtly says, “Shouldn’t you be a little more creative, Haru?” 

With that, he flashes Makoto a smirk, bends his head between his knees and shows him just how creative he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly by this: http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/67161551978/happy-birthday-makoto
> 
> So I'm sorry that this sucks....I had real trouble with this...
> 
> But I promise that there will be better drabbles in the future!


End file.
